Barney
The end credits to Barney & Friends appear at the end of all episodes of the television series. The background and the music have changed over the years, but they still serve their purpose of giving credit to the show's cast and crew. Background Changes *In the first three seasons, the background consisted of an art table with paintings that change throughout the credits and the font of the credits is Dom Casual. In Season 1, the pictures related to the episode, (and some 'various pictures' in Season 1's end credited episodes that are related to them such like: The bus with the children on the top in "Be a Friend", the big red bug with black spots with a leaf beside it in "I Just Love Bugs!", the rainbow with the blue sky and the sun above the page in, "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" long end credited version, and the kid with a bird on his left side and a girl with her pink hat with the sun shining on her, which both end up featured in the end credits of Season 1's episode "When I Grow Up...", & more like (The animal in black and white with a pond, a tree and the sun, the apple tree with the flowers around Season 1's episode (Home Sweet Homes) the girl with her pink purse, the group of kids celebrating and dancing, beside it in (Practice Makes Music) and the butterfly flying in the flower field full of flowers), are featured in Season 2 and Season 3 (in a paint effect background of course)), while in Seasons 2 and 3, the pictures are the same for each episode (Season 1's Various Pictures). In addition, the credits for Season 3 have a "paint effect" on them, to blur the background similar to the Barney Says segment in the same season. Season 3's short credits starts on the 7th painting from the Season 2 credits which is the butterfly flying in the flower field full of flowers. *In Season 1, the 'Various Pictures' representing the episodes could mostly commonly be found at the end of the unnamed original song, but one either shown in the beginning of the song or the middle, but in one episode, two of the various pictures were shown in the end credits together. *Also in Season 1, a picture wasn't featured in this season except in only two or three along with the other picture, fourth from the ending, that were suppose to be shown in an episode but was replaced with a different picture of the same related episode topic. *In Season 1, in all or some episodes, you see on the kids' built in board all the drawings that are related to the episodes' topics, in which they use later to put in the end credits after the "Barney Says" segment ends and newer episodes to feature the 1993 CPTV logo before the funding from this season on from 1993 until 2004 which the long version of the logo sometimes appears after the credits instead of the short one, but the fade into the closeup "C" on this version uses the same fade speed as the fade out from the credits except that the logo cuts to black at the end proceeding to the funding that fades in. *Season 3's Barney Stupenddous Puzzle Fun After I love you in Shawn and the beanstalk fate to cut end credits appearauign Executive Prouducer sharing appearaing fate to cut the credits starts scrolling down effects. name Bruce Deck Director *In Season 2's "Love to Read, with Barney", after the "I Love You" (Look at Me, I'm 3!), faded to a cut to go straight to the end credits, instead of an appearing fade of the job under "Executive Producer" with the names: Sheryl, Kathy & Dennis following under the job title, the credits start with the scrolling down effect starting with the name Bruce Deck under the job titled "Director". *In Seasons 4-6 from 1997–2000, the credits showed different kids' feet or shoes tapping or rubbing in rhythm on a purple TV that shows the credits and the font of the credits is Swiss. This was done similarly to the intro at the time. *From Season 7-Season 13, from 2002–2009, the background is white with paint-like patterns flashing and the font of the credits is Comic Sans. *On Season 14 from 2010, The Barney & Friends Logo and the PBS KIDS website link is now shown with the background changing colors. In addition, clips of various episodes featured in the same season are shown at the right and the font of the credits is Comic Sans. Song Changes *In the first three seasons, an unnamed original song played during the credits. In Season 3, it was sometimes shortened, if the credits were shorter, but also, it will also rerun in Season 1, in some cases by using the short Season 3 end credits but Season 3's short credits will be Season 1's credits running under the background of the End Credits & Ending of Season 3. *In Seasons 4-6, the credits song was a remix of the one used in Seasons 1-3. *In Season 7-13 the song that plays during the credits is an instrumental arrangement of Barney is a Dinosaur. In Season 12, it was shortened. *Since Season 14, the credits song is the instrumental arrangement of the Barney Theme from the same season. Gallery Barney Season 1 credits.png|Season 1 Barney Season 4 credits.png|Season 4 Category:Segments